twilightsagaseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipse
Eclipse starts off where New Moon left off. Bella is grounded for leaving Forks without her father's permission. In addition, she also misses her friend, Jacob Black, who had become her best friend when Edward was gone, but now is not speaking with her, because Edward was back, (vampires are the natural born enemies of the werewolves.) Bella, also is upset about a note that Jacob had sent to her, which basically told her that he misses her, but because she is with Edward, it doesn't change things. He said he was tired of her passing notes from Charlie to Billy, to eventually, Jacob. Like grade school. Also, Edward, fearing for her safety, bans Bella from seeing Jacob, because of Jacob's unpredictable nature as a werewolf. Charlie, also hasn't forgiven Edward for leaving Bella, and makes it known to him whenever Edward is allowed over to visit Bella on his designated visiting hours. Of course, Charlie doesn't know that Edward sneaks into Bella's room every night. It is also revealed that Seattle is being ravaged by a string of unsolved, violent murders. The Cullen's believe that an army of newborn vampires, beyond control, are the ones committing the murders. Bella, meanwhile, tries to convince Edward that Jacob and the pack would never hurt her, but Edward is still not convinced. It was while Edward was away, that Bella escaped to see Jacob, when Edward got back and saw that Bella was unharmed, that he reluctantly agreed to let Bella see Jacob. On the condition that Bella carry a cell phone with her. It's during one of these trips, that Jacob confesses he loves Bella and forcibly kisses her. Bella, in response, punches Jacob and breaks her hand. Edward threatens to break Jacob's jaw if he ever kisses Bella against her will again. Soon after, Bella tries to get Edward to make love with her. He initially refuses, knowing that he could easily kill her with his strength. He reluctantly agrees to try-only after Bella marries him-something she is opposed to. Also, Bella graduated from high-school, something that she is both nervous and excited about, because she believes she will be changed after the ceremony is over. Those plans are put on hold when, during the party Alice throws, it's revealed and known that Victoria is the one creating the newborn army to overtake the Cullen's. Mate for mate, she figures. She wanted Edward and Bella to go through what she went through when she lost James. The Cullen's instantly try to gather their old friends from Denali, Alaska, but they abandon them, because it is revealed that Laurent, one of Jame's coven that was killed by the werewolves, was an old friend of Irina, one of the Denali family members. The Cullen's therefore, have no choice but to enlist the help and form an alliance with the werewolf pack. They practice fighting movements, and try to get to prepare as much as they can, even camping out near the spot, in advance. It is during this time, in a makeshift camp, where Edward and Jacob and Bella are forced together into one small tent. During the night, because of a snow storm, Bella is freezing, Jacob, who as a werewolf, has a higher body temperature, squeezes into her sleeping bag with her, something she initially opposes. During this time, Jacob and Edward have a talk about Bella and what Edward would do if Bella chose Jacob in th end. How he would react to to that. Edward says that he would let her go, that he would not stop her from whatever she chooses. In the morning, Jacob over hears Edward and Bella talking about their wedding and he runs away in deep pain over it. Bella, consumed with guilt, asks Edward to go after Jacob and bring him back. He agrees. Jacob comes back, by this time, the fight has already started in another part of the forest and Jacob is getting ready to join it. He threatens to go and kill himself in the fight if Bella doesn't kiss him. She agrees, out of desperation to kiss him. While Jacob is kissing her, she sees this vision of how things could be between them, how happy they could be together, complete with two dark haired children. Bella realizes that she has been in love with Jacob all along, but has been too stubborn to admit it to herself. She also realizes that, even though, she undoubtedly loves Jacob, it's still not enough. She still doesn't love him nearly as much as Edward. The Cullen's, along with the werewolves, fight Victoria's army of newborn vampires. During the fight, Jacob is injured after saving Leah Clearwater from a newborn. Victoria finds Edward and Bella in their makeshift camp. Edward and Seth Clearwater work together to destroy her once and for all. After the fight, Bella goes and sees an injured Jacob, who was being cared for by Carlisle. She tells him, that while she loves him, Edward is the one she's really in love with. Jacob, thought heartbroken by her choice, reluctantly agrees not to come between her and Edward anymore. Later on, Jacob gets a wedding invitation and a note from Edward, thanking Jacob for taking care of Bella and telling Jacob not to feel obligated in any way to attend. Jacob, so overcome with pain, runs away in wolf form.